lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukuba Academy
In the district of Shinjuku, Tokyo is where the Tsukuba Academy school is located. Tsukuba Academy is an enormous live-on campus school that is academically advanced where students are ranked between Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced. Tsukuba turns away no one. If you wish to enroll, feel free. The grades go from Pre-K to Twelfth. The school is located in the Shinjuku District of Tokyo where it was established in 1966 by Ozotaka Muraki. The school is now under the administration of Headmistress Izanami Takeda and Vice Headmaster Aizen Soto. Tsukuba Academy History Welcome to Tsukuba Academy, an original school role play set in the city of Tokyo, Japan located in the Azabu Juuban District. This prestigious academy that as built and established in 1966 by a man named Ozotaka Muraki who had the intentions of allowing children from all grades to receive a proper education taught by the best teachers from all across the world. Ozotaka, originally from Okinawa, came to Tokyo in 1930 where he began his teaching career when he attended Todai University to obtain his teaching degree. It was then he was consumed with one great concern and that was children being able to have an opportunity to receive a decent education. In his forty years of service to Tokyo's educational system, he served as a teacher, coach, Chairman of Legislative committees, District Superintendent, and President and Secretary of Tokyo's Superintendents Association. He traveled to all parts of the country working with school personnel and citizens in an effort to find ways to improve education. Ozotaka became superintendent on March 5, 1975. Highlights include: the building and construction of Tsukuba Academy, the $6 million bond issue, the raising of taxpayer's house assessments to appropriate more money for the school and allowing any child, no matter their age from across the world to attend such a refined learning establishment. Through his efforts many new ideas and programs were developed: i.e., driver's education classes, summer school programs, the use of educational television and others. Ozotaka launched an extensive building program. He expected full value for every dollar spent. Due to his dedication and hard work, the school's mascot has been dubbed the "Phoenix" to represent the burning passion and confidence he wanted to see in the eyes of the students that attended. Until this day, even now that he is no longer living, no one knows why dedicated his life to this much for students. But there were other intentions behind the construction of this school but before anything was done, Ozotaka fell ill and died. His reasons and other ulterior motives died right along with him. At the same time, the school was placed in the hands of many a Headmaster & Mistress throughout the years. It as such, Tsukuba Academy is the largest school in the district as well as the only one that enables students to have a choice between living on campus in either the boys or girls dorms or just attending classes online. Tuition is not free. The prices range between $2000 to $9000 dollars depending on what you score on the entrance exam. Tuition also covers not only just entrance into the school but supplies needed, required books, as well as room and board for none of this stuff comes free. However, as an added bonus, should a student decide to live on the campus grounds, they are given a $20 dollar allowance at the end of every week that can be used on anything. Does not matter, so long as it isn't illegal. And out of all the schools in this particular district, Tsukuba is the only one that ranks students from beginner to advance. If you score anything below 70% percent on your exam, you take BEGINNER classes but you will remain in your right grade depending on your age. Only students taking ADVANCED classes get to skip to a grade higher thus graduating earlier than most. INTERMEDIATE students can also move up a grade as well but whatever classes your grade level requires, those are the ones you will be taken for the semester. Electives are a requirement to have but make sure you choose the ones you want quickly because they get full very fast. Students are required to wear a school uniform during class hours. There is no set uniform design so you're allowed to wear old uniforms from adjacent schools or buy one from a local store and wear it to class. So long as it is in appropriate means. Now some teachers are lenient and will let students wear their regular casual clothes to class, but the majority of teachers will openly tell you that for their courses, you specifically need to wear a school uniform. To them, it shows that you can not only obey the academy's policy but at least make an attempt to dress decent for class. Since the creation of the academy, there have been many people running this educational establishment, which they have motivated the students to succeed further past their original expectations. Now, the school is under the administration of Headmistress Izanami Takeda and Vice Headmaster Aizen Soto who, at best, try to make campus living as comfortable as possible for everyone (it is also know that these two particularly are fond of competing against Juuban Municipal Academy come final exam days). And when I say, everyone, that includes teachers as well. Though only some of them stay within the dorms with the students. Some of them taking on the role as dorm room supervisors and monitor the halls to make sure things don't get out of hand and students aren't sneaking off or on the campus past curfew which is 10PM. There are three offenses for those who break curfew: Trespassing punishable by suspension is the first offense, Second offense immediately charges pressed against them and the third offense is expulsion. If you can't follow the rules, you don't need to be here. As for the dormitories, the boys dorms is located North of the school behind the gym and the girls dorm is located West of the school near the Tsukuba Library in which has its own building because of the mounds of resources that come in every year. You're able to not only check out books, but buy and rent them as well. Although renting and checking out books sound the same, the only difference between them is renting a book requires you to pay a small fee in which gives you a longer extension of the book(s) you chose. If you do not bring it back you will get fined 75% which will be taken out of your tuition if unable to be paid out. There are plenty of after school Extracurricular clubs that are sponsored by teachers but ran by students. The creation of a club has to now be presented to the Student Council for approval. If your club lacks ten or less members, the Student Council has the right to close it down if you're unable to obtain more members. Being part of a club is optional but you have to be a dedicated member once you join and meet up with everyone on the given dates. As for becoming a member of the Student Council, you at least have to maintain a grade point average that's no lower than a B+ because there is a lot of work put into the job positions that are needed to make sure things are being ran smoothly in regards to classes, clubs, school functions, etc. It is, without a doubt, to be known that the first and last three weeks of the semester are the most hectic. This is because students are trying to get everything in order. Please make sure that you have everything you need so you won't be caught up in the rush. Without further ado, I would like to welcome you, new applicant, to Tsukuba Academy. Semester Bell Schedule Morning 1st Period: 7:30-8:23 2nd Period: 8:28-9:20 3rd Period: 9:25-10:16 4th Period: 10:21-11:00 Lunch: 11:00-1:00 Afternoon 5th Period: 1:05-1:45 6th Period: 1:50-2:45 7th Period 2:50-2:45 8th Period 3:50-4:45 Lunch: 3:00-5:00 Optional Evening 9th Period: 5:05-5:45 10th Period: 5:50-6:45 11th Period: 6:50-7:45 12th Period: 7:50-8:45 Final Lunch: 6:00-9:00 Library Hours The library at Tsukuba Academy provides vasts amounts of resources and services to support the classroom curriculum. Request use of the resources and services by students encourages the development of lifelong information literacy. Students are able to check out books as well as rent them. The building is located south of the school by the Extracurricular Activity building where all the clubs and meetings are held. The library hours are Monday-Thursday, 7:30AM to 10PM, Fridays from 7:30AM to 6PM, Saturdays from 10AM to 5PM and is closed on Sundays. It does have extended hours during the end of the Spring and Fall semesters when exams roll around where it will be open on specific days. Renting Textbooks & Class Materials Depending on what courses you're taking, only textbooks can be rented. Regular books such as novels, picture books, workbooks, basically anything that is not required for your classes can be rented. Renting books from the library provides you with the option of renting a new or used textbook for an academic term rather than purchasing it. At the end of the term, you simply bring or ship the textbook back to the library where it is checked in. Renting instead of buying can save you more than 50% on average compared to the purchase price of a new textbook. If you don't check in your rental book on time, you will be charged 75% of the cost of the book which will come out of your tuition if you are unable to pay for it. The fees cover the additional expenses of finding another copy of the book. Books at the end of the semester are to be returned to the library. You can pay by a credit, debt, check or cash. Academic Buildings '(Southbound)' *CLUB CLASSROOMS '(Westbound)' *001 ENGLISH *002 MATHEMATICS *003 SCIENCE *004 SOCIAL STUDIES *005 FOREIGN LANGUAGE '(Eastbound)' *006 ART *007 MUSIC *008 AUDITORIUM *009 ATHLETICS Cafeteria Hours The cafeteria is located directly next to the infirmary building on the North side of the school where you can come and get a hot or cold meal. Make sure you have your student ID as it is required when getting in line to get your food. If you do not have one, please go get one at the main office, otherwise, you'll have to pay for your food. The hours start at 6AM to 9PM at night. Breakfast is served from 6AM to the time first period classes began. Lunchtime varies between classes throughout the day and dinner lasts up until 9PM. Main Office The main office building is located near the front gate of the school, north of the school that is kept a constant close watch on by the Headmistress & Vice Headmaster to be able to see who is coming and who is leaving. This building has three floors, the first floor being enrollment, second floor where the Guidance Counselor's Offices, Faculty Break Room and Maintenance are and the third is the private floor where Headmistress Izanami and Vice Headmaster Aizen Soto's offices are. The office hours are Monday-Friday, 6AM to 10PM, and on Saturday-Sunday, 9AM to 10PM. Guidance Counselor's Office The Guidance Counselor's offices are located on the second floor of the main office building. Here students meet with said counselors to talk about any problems they have whether it is personal or academic wise. Office hours are Monday-Friday, 7AM to 7PM. Saturday-Sunday, 7AM to 5PM. Recreation Room The Recreation Room, or Rec Room for short, is open to all students, day or night. You're allowed to have gathers as much as you want, however, if things should get out of hand to where it causes problem for other students, you will not be allowed to come into the Rec Room anymore. As for the room itself, it comes with a big giant wide screen TV with more than one video game systems and games to go with them or you can bring your own games, pool tables, air hockey tables, Foosball tables, dart boards, ping-pong tables, tables for playing cards, mini fridge, microwave, Wi-Fi, and a theater room. If you use it, clean up after yourselves. Boys & Girls Dormitories The school has divided the dorms into twelve floors, each one representing the grade levels and all the rooms come automatically furnished with a bed (or beds and that usually depends on if the rooms have extra space for roommates), a kitchen and a bathroom with a toilet and sink. Both dorms have a bathhouse located on the sixth floors that is open all day and all night and cleaned everyday. Also, both dorms have a dorm master on each floor to make sure that there is no mischief or anything out of the ordinary is going on. If you are caught do anything you're not supposed to be doing, you will be punished. Dorm Rules are as followed for boys and girls: Dormitory Rules 1. Young Girls are not allowed to enter into the Boys Dormitory. 2. Young Boys are not allowed to enter into the Girls Dormitory. 3. At the beginning of every semester, students who stay in a dorm by themselves might be subjected to having a roommate unless stated otherwise. If you do not have special accommodations that allow you to stay by yourself, (such as being able to afford continuously paying for the dorm along with tuition and request for no roommates or you have a scholarship that states you have a right to decide whether or not if you wish to have a roommate in your room and let it be known that certain scholarships only cover dorm room fees for one to two semesters), then the school has the right to place someone in your room, even if you protest against it. Without special accommodations, you have no say. 4. Dorm rooms need to be clean at all times. This may be a prestigious school but dorm masters are not your maids as they do not check your rooms. Not unless they're given a reason. 5. No illegal drugs substances of any kind are allowed. If it's not allowed on campus, it better not be in your rooms. 6. Students are not permitted to leave the campus after school hours. The only exceptions that are made are for students who have jobs that require them to work late. 7. All rooms come Cable and Internet ready. That means should you bring a TV with you, all you will be able to watch are regular basic channels. Anything extra, you will have to pay for yourself. And the rooms are Wi-Fi enabled so no one should have any problems trying to do homework or schoolwork. 8. Students are allowed to have pets in their rooms but should you bring one, you're the only one that is responsible for looking and cleaning up after it. Tsukuba Academy Gallery Tsukubaacademy01.png|Tsukuba Academy Seal Tsukubaemblem.png|Tsukuba Academy Emblem Tsukubacademyaerialview.jpg|Sky view of Tsukuba Academy Tsukuba Academy Students Gallery shizukuavi3.png|Shizuku Sango dianaavi.png|Diana Arashima isaavi002.png|Isa Olga Suman kyonavi.png|Kyon Emerson vincentavi.png|Vincent Phantomhive draculaurawriteravi001.png|Draculaura aka Laura Gabor Also See *Tsukuba Academy Clubs *Tsukuba Academy Campus Map *Tsukuba Academy Course List *List of Tsukuba Academy Students *List of Tsukuba Academy Faculty *Tsukuba Academy Standard Uniforms